Demon Hunters
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: When Connor is kicked out of the Hotel in Season 4 he heads San Francisco. There he meets Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, the only Halliwell’s left. Meanwhile Angel and his friends are looking desperately for the miracle child. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chris rolled off Connor breathing heavily; the pair were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat

**A/N: ****This is an Angel and Charmed story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****FredxWesley AngelxSpike CordeliaxGunn and ChrisxConnor **

**Summary: ****When Connor is kicked out of the Hotel in Season 4 he only sticks around in LA for a few weeks before heading to San Francisco. There he meets Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, the only Halliwell's left. 5 months after he arrived, Connor is living in the Halliwell Manor with his best friend, Wyatt and his boyfriend Chris and fighting demons at their side. Meanwhile Angel and his friends are looking desperately for the miracle child.**

**Demon Hunters: Chapter One**

Chris rolled off Connor breathing heavily; the pair were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Chris pulled the thin sheet over them both.

"That was amazing." Connor gasped as he cuddled into Chris.

"I know." Chris said, wrapping his long arms around the smaller teen.

"What time is it?" Connor asked, not moving from Chris. Chris looked at the clock, his breathing slowing down.

"9.45." Chris whispered.

"You think Wyatt's awake?" Connor said in a joking tone.

"Most likely. Though, he is getting old, so who knows." Chris whispered smiling. It was a running joke that Wyatt was old because he was 20 this month. Chris was turning 18 this year, Connor was the youngest at 17 (he had only just turned 17).

"Better not let Wyatt hear you say that." Connor warned the taller brunette.

"I have no wish to be stuck to the ceiling again." Chris murmured stroking Connor's bare back.

"I wouldn't mind." Connor said with a grin.

"You just wait until it happens to you." Chris stated.

"Wyatt adores me though." Connor said happily.

"He's just happy to have someone who likes CSI here." Chris said.

"Still can't believe you like CSI." Chris whispered. "Especially since we deal with things like that everyday."

"But it is nice to know that there are probably people out there who like others who help people like they do. That stops human evil." Connor said quietly.

"I know. Humans can be worse than demons sometimes." Chris said sadly. There was a knock at the door followed by a muffled voice.

"Guys, we have an hour and a half before we need to leave." Wyatt told them.

"Thanks Wy." Chris called out.

"Do we have to move?" Connor moaned.

"Yes, but let's get a shower first." Chris said and orbed them into the bathroom. Downstairs Wyatt sat with his IPod on to drown out any noise from upstairs.

00000

Things had changed at Angel Investigations. They still helped people and killed demons, but they also spent the most time trying to find Connor. Angel regretted kicking his son out from the hotel; it didn't feel like home anymore to Angel, not without his Miracle there. They had found Cordelia and she too was desperately searching for Connor. Fred and Gunn both felt sorry for Connor. He didn't understand this world and anything could happen to him. Even Wesley was helping, trying to make amends for what happened before.

They knew Connor was living out on the streets for some time, but then he just vanished. Angel and everyone tracked down loads of leads, demon and human. But no trace could be found of the teen in LA. They began to widen their search and still nothing came up. Angel was quickly becoming frantic with worry for his child.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that something would pop up.

00000

Wyatt ducked an energy ball and hurled a bolt of lightning at the demon, vanquishing the demon on contact; Wyatt rolled out of the way of a fire ball and summoned his sword before leaping forward and slashing at the group of demons around him. Wyatt was in a dark alley, it was about two in the morning, and they had run into a large group of demons on the way home.

Stabbing a demon he quickly moved onto the next demon and moved with a deadly speed through the group. When the last demon was vanquished he looked around checking for any demons before he moved further down the alley towards Chris. He got their just in time to see Chris kill his last demon.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, you?" Chris answered.

"I'm fine. Where's Connor?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"He went after some demons that got away." It was then that a form jumped down from a nearby roof landing perfectly on the ground nearby before walking to stand next to Chris.

"Hey Con, everything go okay?" Chris asked as he gave Connor a peck on the lips.

"Fine. No problems. We going home now?" Connor asked.

"Yep. I'm exhausted." Chris said and wrapped his arms around Connor.

"We orbing?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yeah." Chris said and orbed himself and Connor home. Wyatt looked around one last time and orbed out.

What Wyatt didn't see was a form watching him from the shadows. Soon enough a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Interesting." He rasped out.

00000

Angel had been dragged from his home to have a night of relaxation at Lorne's Club. Currently Fred and Wesley were singing, hoping that Lorne may have some advice for him and the gang about Connor. Cordelia was sat next to Gunn, her boyfriend, and Spike, who had recently arrived, sat by his Sire. It was then that they heard a nearby vampire talking.

"Yeah, that brat that was here is in San Francisco now." The vampire said to his two friends.

"You mean that one who was helping the A.I group?"

"Yeah, that one. Then he hunted demons alone for a while and then vanished." The vampire told them.

"What was his name again?" One of them asked.

"Connor, I think." The vampire said, unaware that he now had Angel and his friends' full attention.

"Yeah, heard he was demon hunting there." The vampire was suddenly lifted off of his seat by Angel.

"Tell me everything you know." Angel said in a deadly voice, his eyes glowing yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Hunters: Chapter Two

**Demon Hunters: Chapter Two**

00000

Connor walked down the stairs, he had his flannel sleeping pants on with a loose white t-shirt, and headed into the kitchen. Wyatt was already sitting at the table and was drinking some orange juice.

"Morning," Connor mumbled while walking over to grab some coffee.

"Morning, Chris up?" Wyatt asked.

"Not yet. But he doesn't need to be up for another few hours," Connor said sitting at the table with his mug.

"What's on your agenda today?"

"I'm going to go and get some food since we're running out. Then I'm going to head over to the club and work on some of the paper work. After that I'll come here and research the next hunt," Connor said.

"Okay, I'll be at the club all day, so I'll see you there. I'm off to shower," Wyatt put down his glass and orbed out.

00000

Angel and everyone sat around in the lobby of the hotel. Connor was in San Francisco. Connor was in San Francisco hunting demons.

"So, we heading to San Francisco then?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but we can't all go in case there is an emergency here," Angel said.

"I'll stay," Cordelia offered.

"I will too," Gunn agreed.

"That's great guys. San Francisco is about a six hour drive. We'll pack today and set off this evening. Fred and Wesley be here around sunset, we'll set off shortly after that." Angel said. "Spike, I'll do our packing."

Spike nodded, "I'm off to bed then Sire." And Spike disappeared from view.

"I'll see you all in a while then," Angel said and followed Spike from the room intent on getting some rest as well.

00000

Connor was sat in the office at P3 typing on the computer. Chris walked in and flopped down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked still typing.

"P3…it doesn't exist anymore," Chris said quietly.

"We could have called it C3 but Wyatt threw that one out since he breaks the pattern," Connor said with a smile.

"Poor Wyatt, the odd one out," Chris muttered with a smile.

"The odd one out who saves your asses time and time again," Wyatt said as he walked into the room.

"You'll keep on saving my ass right?" Connor asked looking at Wyatt. Chris looked up from the sofa.

"Course I will Connor," Wyatt said and sat down the one of the chairs.

"Good, cause I like that ass," Chris said with a smirk.

"EWW! Too much information!" Wyatt said with a disgusted look at his little brother.

"What! It's true!" Chris said with a laugh.

"Still didn't need to know," Wyatt pouted.

"What are you doing, Connor?" Chris asked.

"Research," Connor replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"On?" Wyatt prompted.

"New hunt," Connor said.

"Got anything yet?"

"Nope."

00000

Angel sighed as Wesley drove, Spike and himself were in the back, and Fred was next to Wes. Spike was sprawled on his sire sleeping; Angel, though he was tired, couldn't sleep, he kept on thinking about his baby boy. Where was he living? In an abandoned warehouse? A park? Or had he made friends and was living somewhere warm? Was he alone? Was he hurt? Angel knew that as soon as he got there he would begin to hunt down leads to find his lost child.

Wesley finally pulled into a motel and went inside to get two rooms. Angel looked down and nudged Spike awake before getting out. He was glad that Spike had fallen asleep, he didn't think he could have taken it if his childe had been awake and asking 'Are we there yet?' the whole way.

"We have rooms 12 and 13," Wesley said.

"Okay, let's drop our bags off in one of the rooms and head out. We still have about 3 hours before dawn, we may be able to shake some leads lose. We'll meet back here after dawn," Angel said to Spike. Wesley and Fred had already decided that they would spend some time resting and head out during the day.

"We'll see you when we get back," Spike said and he and Angel disappeared into the night.

00000


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Hunters: Chapter Three

**Demon Hunters: Chapter Three**

It was dawn at the motel and Fred and Wesley were getting ready for the day while Spike and Angel were in their own room getting ready to sleep for a few hours before they did some research on the computer they brought with them.

At the manor all occupants were sleeping soundly for once. No last minute demon hunts or attacks. And they had no idea that soon their lives would change.

00000

Dana Morris had followed in her father's footsteps and worked with the police department, she had even moved to San Francisco intent on helping the Halliwell's fight demons and do good. Her parents were not particularly pleased with this development; however, they were proud of her for wanting to do something good. They remembered their own experiences with the Halliwells and hoped that Dana would end up having an easier time.

Dana had been there for a year when she and Wyatt went on their first date; it surprised her parents but knowing how powerful Wyatt was they knew that he could protect their daughter. Her elder brothers were a bit more reluctant to accept Wyatt but when she was kidnapped by a demon and Wyatt was ready to tear the world apart to find her they became a bit nicer to the King of Magic.

It was a normal day for her at the station, keeping her eye out for a case for the Halliwell boys (Connor tended to go by Halliwell when asked) while trying to solve her own cases. It was at about noon when two people came into the station. A man and a woman, the woman had a mousy look to her and the man looked like a geek.

They were directed over to her desk; she was always given the walk in jobs since a lot of time the other cops looked down on her because she was involved some of the weird cases and a woman. Sexist she knew but sometimes it happened.

"Hello. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and this is Fred Berkle," The man, Wesley, introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Inspector Dana Morris. How can I help you?" Dana asked gesturing towards the chairs.

"We are looking for a young man named Connor. He is our friend's son. He is 17, brown hair and blue eyes," Wesley said unaware of Dana's worry. She knew Connor was a runaway and had said that one day people may come looking for him.

"Do you have a picture?" Dana asked whilst she tucked her black hair behind her ear.

The couple nodded and handed over a picture of someone she knew well.

'_Shit,' _was the only word that went through her mind as her green eyes gazed at the photo.

00000

Dana quickly ran up the steps to the Manor door and let herself in; she practically lived there too so it was okay to just walk in, and strode into the living room.

Connor was lying on the sofa in Chris's arms, Chris looked to be dozing and Connor was watching CSI. Connor looked up at her and murmured hello before nudging Chris who looked at her once he opened his eyes.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Someone came by the station today, they're looking for Connor," Dana said making the pair sit up properly.

"Their names?" Connor questioned.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Fred Berkle," Dana answered.

"They're with my Dad, not the people I was worried about. It's people from Wolfram and Hart I'm worried about," Connor said quietly. Though, he wasn't really looking forward to the meeting he was bound to have with his Dad either.

"What do we do?" Dana asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We wait until Angel and everyone finds us," Chris said knowing his boyfriend's thoughts towards the upcoming meeting.

"Why don't all four of us go to P3 tonight and have a night of fun?" Dana suggested.

"Sure why not," Connor said as snuggled back against Chris once more.

"Great!" Dana squealed.

00000

The music pulsed around them; Connor and Chris were happily grinding against one another. Nearby Wyatt and Dana were dancing but in a more reserved way, Connor and Chris were the more daring pair.

Connor had his shirt undone and Chris was shirtless and they took great pleasure in rubbing their heated flesh against one another and kissing one another's necks and any skin they could reach. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and the sight of two handsome men dancing in such an arousing way was a turn on for many of the other dancers.

After a while Chris and Connor stumbled into the office for more privacy.

**Sex Scene Starts here (you can skip to the bottom if you want)**

Smiling, Chris brought his arms around the smaller teen and rubbed his hands up and down Connor's arms bringing a small moan from Connor's lips. Chris swooped down and kissed the teen and Connor snaked his tongue out to swipe slowly at Chris's lips. He didn't have to wait long for Chris to open his mouth and accept his tongue, he felt the luscious teen suck his pink appendage further in, only furthering his desire for more. The pair fell onto the sofa and Connor's hands moved over the chest under him. When they reached the hard nipples just begging for attention Connor gently tweaked each, pulling and twisting them eliciting deep lust filled moans from Chris.

Connor felt Chris's strong hands come to the neck of his shirt and begin to pull the clothing off his strong shoulders, Connor raised his body from the teen to aid him and soon there bare chests were touching and they began to kiss each other passionately. Connor smiled when Chris to began pull on his pants. Connor also began to pull on Chris's pants and soon enough there were no more barriers between them. Suddenly Chris orbed them out and into the manor. Chris wasn't really concentrating where in the manor and they ended up landing on the dining table.

Their bodies, hot and needy, slowly began to move against each other and before too long Chris moved his hips so that he could put his hard throbbing cock to Connor's hot entrance. He bent his head and kissed Connor, the teen kissing him back just as passionately, and with one quick thrust of his hips he'd entered Connor. He felt the teen cry out inside his mouth and he held himself still, apparently though it wasn't what Connor wanted him to do as no sooner than he'd stilled Connor had pulled himself back and wrapped his legs around Chris's waist, pulling the witch farther into him.

They began to move against each other frantically and the only sounds that could be heard was flesh hitting flesh and moans and gasps. The two teens looked into each others eyes and kissed lovingly and just rested their foreheads together as they moved, their bodies were covered in sweat and it wasn't long before they began to get more frantic. They didn't even realise when the door to the manor opened.

"AHH! MY EYES!" Wyatt screamed and ducked out of the manor. Connor and Chris didn't look up at him.

"Chris! Harder!" Connor cried as Chris grabbed Connor's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"So tight," Chris moaned and soon enough Connor gave a cry and spilled his seed between them. Chris felt Connor's wall contract wildly and tightly around him as he climaxed and couldn't hold on anymore, he climaxed into Connor's body, moaning his lover's name.

They lay down exhausted and cuddled up to one another breathing heavily. "Love you, Connor," Chris said as he kissed Connor's brown hair.

"Love you too, Chris," Connor snuggled closer to Chris and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but not before Chris orbed them into their bed finally realising where they were.

**End of Sex Scene**

Outside, Wyatt gagged and shuddered before orbing into his bedroom.

"Why did they have to have sex there?" Wyatt muttered to himself and grabbed his iPod and a pad before heading into the attic to look at the book.

00000

A/N: I think this story will only have about three or four more chapters to this; I might however do a few one-shot sequels if I get inspired. I was also considering doing another Connor AU Xover story like this one…maybe a Smallville one…Dana is three years older than Wyatt by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Hunters: Chapter Four

**Demon Hunters: Chapter Four**

The lights flashed around P3 lighting up the bodies, it was a perfect night to go out and many of San Francisco's citizens had gone out to the city's many clubs, restaurants, bars and other popular hang outs. As a result P3 was packed full of people. Chris was behind the bar helping out since there was a rush on, Wyatt and Dana were sat at one of the tables chatting. Connor was on the dance floor, moving his seemingly boneless hips to the music, he mesmerized the men and women around him.

Chris was keeping an eye on his boyfriend and after a while Chris moved from the bar and twisted his way through the crowd to the other man. Connor smiled from ear to ear as he felt the familiarly long strong arms twine about him. The two began their dance together, swaying with the rhythm, teasing each other and the men and women who took in their show.

Connor was the truly rhythmically gifted one between the pair but what Chris lacked in grace he made up for with a sensual, sexual energy. Chris oozed and dripped sex; Connor was content to be showered by it. Connor unashamedly ground his firm round butt into Chris's crotch. Chris cupped the younger teen's face in his hands kissing Connor deeply and thoroughly.

Dana and Wyatt were watching the pair; Wyatt with amusement and embarrassment, after all, it was his little baby brother that was dancing like that, and Dana with a wolfish grin. They smiled as they looked one another. Dana laughed and picked up her drink looking around the club, she did a double take when she saw two people she knew.

"Wy, that's those people who came to ask about Connor," She said nodding her head over to the group. Wyatt looked over and saw the people Dana had described to the three of them standing there along with two other people, one with a long black coat on and the other had bleach blonde hair.

They watched as the group asked a passing waitress and she nodded pointing to Connor and Chris, Dana stifled a laugh when she saw them all gaze at the pair in shock. Connor was now sucking on Chris's neck and the pair was practically engaging in foreplay on the dance floor.

_With Angel_

His baby boy was in front of him. His baby boy was in front of him dancing. Connor was dancing with another man. And kissing said man's neck. Angel was sure that he resembled a fish at this moment; he wanted to look at the others to see their reactions but couldn't draw his eyes away from his son. Glancing over his son, he was pleased to note that he was a healthy weight and looking uninjured.

"Angel?"

Angel turned to the source of the voice, Wesley.

"Let's wait till he's finished dancing…" Angel said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't think you will have to wait long," Fred said drawing his attention to the dance floor. A blonde man, taller than his son and his dancing partner, walked up to the pair tapping Connor on the shoulder. His son lifted his head and smiled at the blonde. The blonde man said something that, even with his vampire hearing, Angel couldn't hear. Must have been the music. He felt something behind him and turned to look at his childe who was bouncing to the beat. He promptly glared at said childe who stopped bouncing looking sheepish.

Turning back to his son, his eyes immediately locked with the crystal blue of the teen. It was than that he noticed that Connor was walking towards him. His dancing partner just behind him, though Angel noticed that he was holding firmly onto his son's hand. The blonde man that was with them had disappeared into the crowd, though Angel figured his friends may have noticed where he'd gone.

It seemed to take ages before his son was standing in front of him. Connor had gained some weight though he still seemed to be skinny. He looked at Angel before looking at the others and nodding to them.

"Let's go back to the Manor," Connor said and started towards the exit along with his friend. Angel quickly followed not even looking back to see if his friends had, though he could sense that his childe had through their Sire and Childe bond. They quickly exited the club and went into the parking lot. The bouncer nodded at Connor and his companion and they both nodded back.

"You guys got a car?" Connor asked as his partner walked over to a jeep and got into it. Angel nodded and Wesley and Fred went to get his car. He felt Spike shift closer to him in support.

"You can follow us home," Connor said. It didn't escape Angel's notice that Connor had said 'home'. He knew right there that Connor would be staying here no matter what.

Angel nodded and Connor ran to the jeep and climbed in; Spike and Angel quickly headed to his car and followed Connor from the lot. Whilst sitting in the car Angel thought about his son. It was clear to him that Connor had built a life here and had people that cared about him. He didn't want to be the bad father who dragged his son home but he also didn't want to leave his child here where he could be hurt and Angel wouldn't be here to protect him.

"Sire?" Spike's voiced whispered.

"Yes, Childe?"

"You okay?"

"Just overwhelmed; I found Connor," Angel said sighing though one could see a twinkle in his eyes, he was happy to know where his son was.

"We're here," Wesley said and Angel looked outside to see a red house. The house was large and seemed homey. Connor was standing outside the door, hugging the brunette man's back as the man opened the door. Connor was whispering in the guy's ear, earning a smile from his partner.

Getting out of the car, Angel and the others joined Connor who quickly let go of the brunette. They walked inside and even though there were no lights on Angel could tell the place was nicely furnished and he could smell his son's scent all over which meant he lived here. Connor flipped a light switch and headed towards the living room, motioning for everyone to take a seat. It was then that Angel noticed the blonde man walk inside the room from another area of the house.

"Erm…this is Chris Halliwell, he's my boyfriend. And this is his brother Wyatt Halliwell," Connor introduced his companions, though none of them made a move to sit down.

It was then that Angel heard a strange buzzing sound and saw black lights appear behind the Halliwell brothers. The lights formed two people and each was dressed in black each holding a crossbow. Angel yelled out and Connor swung his head around to see two arrows flying towards his boyfriend and friend.

Connor watched with muted horror as, with a sickening thud, the arrows imbedded themselves in the Witch-lighters.

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Connor screamed as he rushed to his boyfriend's side.

TBC…

I promise to update soon, I don't want to leave everyone hanging for too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Demon Hunters: Chapter Five

**Demon Hunters: Chapter Five**

"Chris?" Connor choked out as he fell down at his boyfriend's side. He was vaguely aware of Angel kneeling beside him as Fred, Wesley and the blonde man knelt beside Wyatt. Chris looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"The arrow," Chris rasped out. Connor nodded and helped Chris into a better position. He grabbed the arrow just underneath the arrow head, wincing slightly he felt Chris's blood on his hand.

"Ready?" He asked and Chris nodded. Connor looked at his father. "Dad, hold his hand." Angel quickly grabbed onto the Chris's hand and smiled at the young man when his gaze fell onto the vampire.

Connor quickly pulled the arrow from Chris and began to cry softly when Chris screamed in pain. Connor quickly put the arrow down and held onto Connor's other hand. Connor heard another yell and looked over to see Wyatt lying on the floor; his eyes scrunched shut in pain and breathing heavily. One of his hands gripped the blonde man's and Fred was rubbing his leg and making shushing noises to sooth him. Wesley was nearby with a black arrow in his hand.

"Dad," Connor whispered making the brunette look at him. Connor started to sob heavily. Angel scooted over to his son, he didn't let go of Chris's hand though, and wrapped an arm around his distressed child.

"What do I do?" Connor sobbed.

"Let's get Chris and Wyatt onto the sofas and get them more comfortable, and then you can tell me what you know about the men that attacked them," Angel said recognising that his son needed someone to take control. Connor nodded and helped lift Chris onto the nearest sofa as Wesley and Spike moved Wyatt onto the opposite sofa.

Connor sat down on the coffee table and grabbed onto Chris's shaking hand never taking his eyes off his boyfriend. Meanwhile Angel began to take charge.

"Wesley, go get some water for them. Fred, go get some towels, we need to apply pressure to the wound," Angel told them and Wes and Fred quickly rushed from the room to get the required items. Spike meanwhile was sitting with Wyatt looking down at the blonde. Angel assumed he was listening to the boy's heart beat.

"Connor?" Angel sat next to ask his son. Connor turned his blue eyes to him. "What were those people?" He asked quietly.

"Darklighters. They are demons. Lower level demons. They target magical people with Whitelighter blood in them. Chris and Wyatt are both half Whitelighter. The poison on the arrows is deadly to Whitelighters and only another Whitelighter can heal a Darklighter wound," Connor said looking back at Chris. Fred handed Connor a towel and he applied it to the wound, wincing when he saw Chris's face scrunch up in pain.

"Is there any other way to stop the poison?" Angel asked.

"Not that we know of," Connor answered not taking his eyes off Chris.

"How do we get a hold of another Whitelighter?" Angel questioned.

"I think there may be a summoning spell in the book upstairs," Connor whispered.

"Upstairs?"

"In the attic. Won't let a demon touch it," Connor added that way Angel and Spike wouldn't be shocked if the book 'ran away' from them. Fred and Wesley both moved upstairs as Spike stayed with Wyatt. Angel was torn between the emotions coming from his mate and the need to be with his son.

His decision was made for him when Connor moved off of the table and knelt beside Chris and began to whisper to the injured man. Angel knew his mate was in need of him, and so did Connor. Sitting beside Spike he wrapped an arm around the smaller vampire and just let his presence wash over Spike.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked when Spike relaxed a little.

"If Connor wants to stay here, will you move out here and leave me?" Spike asked bluntly.

"No, I might visit often but if I moved here I would drag you with me," Angel said quietly rubbing his childe's back.

They both simply sat giving Wyatt sips of water while applying pressure to his wound.

_With Connor_

"Come on, Baby," He whispered brokenly. "You can't leave me. Not yet," Connor said choking back a sob. "I need you." Connor laid his head on Chris hand and began to sob quietly.

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much." He looked up and at Chris's face before kissing his hand. "I need you here with me."

Connor began to cry heavier. "I can't be alone again. Don't leave me, Chris. I love you, Chris. So much, Baby. So much."

A single tear fell onto Connor's hand which started to softly glow. Connor looked down at his hand and as he looked the glow got stronger. Connor knew what the glowing was; after all he had seen Chris and Wyatt heal lots of times before.

"Chris, Baby, can you hear me? I love you," Connor said reaching up to brush some damp hair from his forehead.

Connor moved his shaking hand over the wound and watched as the wound closed up before his very eyes. Looking at Chris's face he smiled when his eyes fluttered open.

"Connor?" Chris asked sitting up and pulling the shaken teen into his arms.

"I healed you," Connor whispered with awe in his voice.

"How?" Chris asked.

"I don't know…" Connor answered and began to sob quietly.

"I almost lost you," Connor whispered clutching Chris tighter.

"Wyatt?" Chris said remembering his brother was hit. Connor quickly pulled back and looked over to the sofa Wyatt was laid on. Chris quickly got up and put his hands over his brothers wound and smiled when the healing glow appeared.

Once healed Wyatt opened his eyes and groaned. "What happened?"

"Darklighter," Chris answered.

"Were you hit?" Wyatt asked looking over his little brother.

"Yeah, Connor healed me," Chris answered as he wrapped his boyfriend in a hug.

"How?" Wyatt asked sitting up.

"I can answer that," A voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to look at the blue robed figure.

The Angel of Destiny.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Demon Hunters: Chapter 6

**Demon Hunters: Chapter 6**

"You," Chris and Wyatt stated with looks of resignation. It didn't escape Angel's notice that Chris moved Connor behind him so that he was between the blue robed man and his son.

"As some of you are aware, I am the Angel of Destiny, and this is part of Connor and Chris's destiny," The Angel said smiling calmly.

"That still doesn't explain the how," Wyatt mumbled.

"Connor was able to heal Chris because he carries a piece of Chris within himself," The Angel said.

"Huh?" Connor asked as he looked at Chris expecting him to know what this Angel was on about.

"I'm just as lost as you, Love," Chris said sensing Connor was looking at him.

"Connor is pregnant."

THUD

Everyone turned to see Angel laid on the floor out cold; Spike was looking down at his Sire with a blank expression. Wyatt began to chuckle and went to sit down. But missed the sofa and fell onto the floor. Connor and Chris whirled round to look at him…And promptly burst out laughing.

It was then that Wesley walked down the stairs with the book in his hand. Wyatt saw and immediately orbed the book into his hands while glaring at his brother and Connor. Angel warily came to and looked around.

"What happened?" Angel and Wesley asked at the same time.

"Angel fainted because Connor is pregnant," Spike said looking down at his Sire.

"Pregnant?" Wesley asked looking pale.

"Yes," Connor answered looking shocked, as the information only just registered.

"How?" Wesley asked.

"That is something I would like to know," Chris said glaring at the Angel of Destiny.

"Connor was a Miracle child and when Connor and Chris began to date we did a spell to see if they were magically compatible. They were and this was the result. I admit we did not realise the spell would enable Connor to become pregnant," The Angel said. "However we sense that even now the child will be a great force for Good; the child will have some of Connor's abilities along with powers from the Charmed line," And with that the Angel disappeared in a small white balls and zoomed out of the room.

"You know, he basically just said that this was an accident…their fault," Wyatt said from the floor.

"This baby is NOT an accident," Connor said glaring at Wyatt. Chris hugged his boyfriend to his tightly.

"Not an accident. Our little Blessing," Chris whispered. Connor smiled as Chris rubbed his cheek softly with his hands and leaned down to kiss him.

They quickly forgot about everyone else in the room and only were brought back to reality when Wyatt made his opinion known.

"Guys, my eyes!" Wyatt said they turned to look at the older witch who was still on the floor, one hand clutching the book, and the other large hand covering his eyes. His tongue was poking out from his mouth.

"We've stopped, Wy," Wyatt uncovered his eyes looking at the pair.

"I guess we need to explain things," Connor said to their guests. "Wesley, why don't you get Fred from upstairs and we can start."

5 minutes later they were all sat around the living room.

"Wyatt, Chris, this is my father Angel, and his friends Fred and Wesley. However I don't know the blonde man," Connor said looking confused.

"This is Spike; he's my Childe and Mate," Angel said and wrapped an arm around Spike.

"Where should we start?" Connor asked Wyatt and Chris.

"The history," Wyatt said.

"I'll explain that one," Chris suggested and turned to the others. "Wyatt and I are descendents of a powerful witch named Melinda Warren who was born back in the Salem Witch Trails. She had three powers, the power to Freeze time, Telekinesis and Premonitions. She was burned at the stake for being a witch but before she was she vowed that every generation of Warren witches would get stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The Charmed Ones. One of these sisters was mine and Wyatt's mother. Our father was their Whitelighter, this makes us extremely powerful," Chris said and paused as he let the information sink in.

"We were the first male Witches born into the family in over 200 years. We are currently the most powerful witches in the world," Chris finished. "That work?" Chris turned to his boyfriend.

"Yep," Connor answered.

"Questions?" Wyatt asked.

"I get all that, and I understand that the child Connor now carries will be powerful and that under extreme emotional duress he would be able to tap into the baby's power. But how did you meet Connor?" Wes asked.

"It was two weeks after I got here that I meet them…"

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cool night, a soft breeze played upon Connor's face. He was crouched on the edge of a rooftop waiting for the demon he had tracked. He had only been in San Francisco for two weeks and he knew already that it had a high demon population. He had been busy every night since he got here. _

_Smiling, Connor looked down and noticed the demon he had tracked for the past two nights lumbering its way down the street while grunting. Even from the rooftop Connor could smell the putrid smell the demon gave off._

_The demon was about a foot taller than Connor, it had weird brown scaly skin and claws that Connor knew could slice through steel like butter. Apart from those two feature though the rest were humanoid. Well, apart from the smell. Connor wondered how demons could stay hidden if they smelt this back._

_It was then Connor heard a door of one of the nearby apartments open and a woman walk out, she was rummaging in her purse and had yet to notice her scaly companion. _

_Leaping from the roof he landed on the side walk with a small thud, standing up and running towards the demon he used the momentum to launch himself into a kick and landed a firm kick that sent the demon flying back about 10 feet._

_The woman by now had noticed the demon and quickly ran from the street and back into her apartment building. Assuming a battle stance Connor grimaced as the demon stood up and lumbered towards him._

_Jumping up he watched as the demon ran straight ahead missing him and Connor landed neatly on the floor behind the demon, spinning around he looked at the demon and pulled out his dagger and smiled._

_The demon roared and moved towards Connor with surprising speed. It brought its claws down towards Connor and Connor only just managed to avoid them. _

_He failed to notice that small blue lights had begun to appear in two places in the street. They formed two teens. One with blonde curls and the other with brown hair. They both looked shocked that he was going toe to toe with the demon._

_Connor had just noticed them when the demon swiped its claws along his chest making him cry out and he was thrown back. Quickly the brown haired man rushed to his side. The blonde man however threw lightening from his hand at the demon incinerating it on contact. _

_Connor watched amazed as the brunette placed his hand on his chest and with a glow his injury was healed._

"_Who are you?" Connor asked as the brunette helped him stand._

"_Chris. Chris Halliwell. That's my brother Wyatt," Chris said gesturing to the blonde. "We're witches."_

_End of Flash back_

"…and that is how we met," Connor finished. "I moved into the Manor a month later."

"Quite a story," Wesley said smiling.

"Where do we go from here?" Spike asked.

"I'm staying here," Connor said quickly.

"That's fine, but I want to get to know you Connor," Angel began. "I want to be able to visit you and you to come and visit."

"That sounds okay," Connor said smiling slightly.

"Why don't you all come over tomorrow after the sun sets and we can all have dinner here?" Connor suggested. Everyone nodded and their guests left for their hotel.

"Why don't we go and catch up on some sleep?" Chris said and Connor nodded and they both ran up the staircase. Wyatt looked after them

"Sleeping? As if," He said to an empty room before orbing to the attic and placing the book down and orbing to Dana's. No way was he going to spend the night here with those two.

00000

**Sex Scene starts here**

The door to the room banged opened and Connor and Chris stumbled inside kissing frantically. Stumbling their way across the room they blindly fell onto the bed. Still not breaking the kiss Connor moved to straddle his boyfriend.

Hands began to roam and Chris gasped as Connor's nimble fingers found there way onto his stomach and began to trace patterns making Chris shudder at the sensation. Wanting to gain control, Chris flipped Connor onto the duvet so he was on top and crashed his lips onto his partner's.

Connor happily returned the kiss and began to undo Chris's shirt before slipping it off to reveal muscled shoulders and chest. Connor grinned up at Chris and his boyfriend returned it with a wolfish grin of his own.

Chris unbuttoned Connor's shirt and gazed down at the heavily breathing teen beneath him. He began to rub his hands down Connor's chest until they reached the waist band of Connor's trousers and crawling down Connor's body he began to take off the trousers and moaned when it was revealed that Connor was not wearing any underwear.

"Oh, Connor," Chris murmured.

"Shut it, I didn't want to waste time," Connor snapped and wriggled in front of the witch.

Chris quickly shed his own trousers and then lifted Connor's legs onto his shoulders and began to prepare the teen.

Connor whimpered when he felt Chris's fingers leave him but then moaned in ecstasy when he felt Chris push into him. Breathing deeply he nodded and gasped when Chris began to rock back and forth.

"Harder!" Connor yelled out in a choked voice.

Chris then began to pound into the smaller body in earnest and was delighted when Connor was just murmuring gibberish and the occasional whispered plea or his name. "God, so tight baby," Chris grabbed Connor's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

He leaned down and kissed Connor and it was then that Connor came and he followed shortly after filling Connor with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend.

**Sex Scene ends here**

00000

The next chapter will be the Epilogue. Then I will be starting on the sequel, though my focus will be getting Tyler Simms: The Secret finished.

Please review.


	7. Epilogue

Demon Hunters: Epilogue

**Demon Hunters: Epilogue**

_Before dawn, 2 Days Later_

There was quite a bit of movement in the Halliwell Manor today, Dana had arrived to help Chris with breakfast while Connor sat with their guests from LA and Wyatt was generally being a pain about having to be up so early on a Sunday.

Before they knew it they were all seated at the table enjoying a delicious breakfast and generally laughing and having a good time. All too soon Wyatt, Connor, Chris and Dana were standing outside the Manor as their guests prepared to leave.

While Wyatt helped Wesley load the bags, Spike was in the car asleep, he had already said his goodbyes. Angel stood next to his son.

"You sure you're okay here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay here. Besides it's not like you're not going to see me again. I'll be home for Christmas," Connor said smiling.

"Home?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah, Home. Chris said home is where family is. And we're family," Connor stated. Angel hugged his son and was ecstatic when Connor returned the hug.

Angel reluctantly let go of his son and turned to his son's partner and held his hand out. Chris smiled and shook the offered hand. Connor smiled at the pair and walked over to Chris's side and wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist.

"I'll see you both at Christmas," Angel said smiling. They turned to Wesley and Fred who were talking to Wyatt.

"The spell on the windows of the car will hold out for the next few days," Wyatt said to Wesley who nodded. Wyatt had performed a spell which would block the rays of the sun from the car so that they could drive through the day without worrying about two of its occupants bursting into flames.

"Everything ready?" Angel asked.

"Yes. So this is Goodbye. Pleasure meeting you all. No doubt we will see one another again soon," Wesley said as he shook everyone's hands before getting behind the wheel. Fred hugged everyone good bye before getting into the car. Angel hugged his son once more and just held him for a moment.

Angel nodded at the others before climbing into the car and next to his Childe who, even in sleep, automatically moved to sprawl onto his Sire to the amusement of everyone else. Angel gave them a wave and they all waved back as Wesley pulled away from the curb and drove off.

They were left standing on the lawn and smiling at one another.

After a moment they all laughed. "I'm going back to bed," They all said in unison and headed back inside to their respective rooms.

In the distance the sun started to rise covering everything in a beautiful shade of blue, pink and light. Connor and Chris were snuggled in the bed with peaceful smiles on their faces.

00000

9 months later Connor gave birth to a baby boy that weighed 8lbs 2oz at Magic School. The little blessing was named Luke Nathaniel Halliwell. Luke has Connor's blue and had gotten sunshine blonde locks from his grandmother and uncle.

3 months after Luke was born Chris and Connor had their commitment ceremony at the Hyperion and 1 year after that Angel and the LA gang were in San Francisco celebrating their one year anniversary. That was the night that Wyatt proposed to Dana. She said yes. The wedding was held at Halliwell Manor 4 months later.

_What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
It's never too late to try  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
You could be so many people  
If you make that break for freedom  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?_

**The End**

00000

That's it's for Demon Hunters…well until I start the sequel, which should be about 3-5 chapters. The song I use at the end was Proud by Heather Small. I was listening to the Peter Presta Mix when I was writing many chapters of this story. I could see them all dancing at P3 with this song on.

Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

xxx


End file.
